Falling
by Funnyvirus10
Summary: "Aku berjalan di tengah musim gugur dan tak terasa sudah musim dingin. Kau tahu Soonyoung? Aku masih mencintaimu." –Woozi


Tittle : Falling

Main Cast :

Lee Jihoon

Kwon Soonyoung

And maybe other

Lenght : Berchapter/?

Summary :

"Aku berjalan di tengah musim gugur dan tak terasa sudah musim dingin. Kau tahu Soonyoung? Aku masih mencintaimu." –Woozi

.

.

.

Langit sore memancarkan sinar kekuningannya, seorang pemuda manis berambut merah muda bak gulali duduk dibawah sebuah pohon yang sudah banyak sekali daun berguguran. Yap, sekarang sudah musim gugur. Tubuh mungilnya masih dibalut dengan seragam sekolahnya. Ia menatap langit dengan tenang, namun di setiap ketenangan pasti saja ada perusaknya.

Grap!

Lihat, aku betul kan? Sepasang tangan mencengkeram bahu si tubuh mungil itu erat. Ia sudah tahu pasti siapa pelaku kekerasan ini.

Hey, apa seseorang yang mencengkeram bahu orang itu namanya kekerasan? Kau saja yang terlalu lemah Lee Jihoon.

Pemuda yang diketahui bernama Jihoon itu hanya menghela nafasnya berat. Moodnya yang tadinya sangat baik, jadi jatuh seketika. Seperti sebuah kotak musik yang di lempar kemudian rusak(?) Ya, kira-kira seperti itulah pemikiran Jihoon.

'Kwon Soonyoung' batinnya.

Dengan berat hati ia menoleh dan mendapatkan pemuda yang lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya itu tersenyum sangat lebar dan menampakkan mata sipitnya. Ya, sipit, saking sipitnya ia tampak bodoh dengan senyum seperti itu.

'Idiot' gumam Jihoon.

"Hai manis" panggil Soonyoung pada pemuda mungil yang di jahilinya tadi.

Sesuai dengan tebakan Jihoon, sebutan itu lagi. Ia benar-benar benci dengan sebutan itu. Kini Jihoon tidak bisa apa-apa selain meladeni orang itu.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Jihoon to the point.

"Hanya jalan-jalan, dan kebetulan aku melihatmu sendirian disini. Tidak baik jika langit mulai menggelap, kau hanya sendirian. Sekarang kan sedang marak penculikan, pencopetan, pembunuhan, pembantaian,..." ucap Soonyoung tanpa jeda sama sekali, benar-benar seperti ibu yang sedang menasihati anak semata wayangnya.

Yang di nasihati hanya menatapnya datar dan mengerlingkan bola matanya malas saat lawan bicaranya itu sudah selesai. Si pemberi nasihat hanya nyengir tak berdosa saat dirinya mendapatkan deathglare dari si mungil.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Jihoon tanpa berniat sedikitpun. Soonyoung diam, namun langsung menyambar kembali seperti tiang lstrik.

"Hei, kenapa kau galak sekali? Kau sedang PMS ya? Atau... ada sesuatu yang mengusikmu? Akan aku hacurkan siapapun yang berani-beraninya menggodamu, seenaknya saja dia, apa dia tidak tahu kalau akan berurusan dengan siapa?" kata Soonyoung menggebu-gebu bak pahlawan yang sedang mempertahankan kemerdekaannya, lebih tepatnya mempertahankan kekasih mungilnya. Lagi-lagi ia mendapatkan deathglare dari Jihoon.

"Yak, kau kira aku ini yeoja! Ya, ada seseorang yang berani-beraninya mengganggu waktu istirahatku, dan dengan bahagianya ia hanya menampakkan wajah bodohnya dengan senyum idiotnya itu di depanku! Ck, dasar tidak punya rasa bersalah." Geram Jihoon sambil mendecih sebal. Soonyoung tidak menyangka kalau orang manis yang sedang ada dihadapannya saat ini akan berkata seperti itu. Hatinya.. sungguh rapuh.

"Ja-jadi orang itu adalah aku? Eh..." Soonyoung tampak salah tingkah, ia tidak tahu harus berkata apalagi. Sekarang ia hanya duduk terdiam sambil memandang kosong pada pemandangan di hadapannya.

Jihoon yang merasa aneh dengan keadaan ini, menoleh dan mendapatkan sosok itu sedang memajukan bibirnya. Bisa ia lihat bibir itu seperti menggumamkan sesuatu.

'Bodoh. Tapi... manis juga.' Batin Jihoon tanpa sadar. Saat kesadarannya telah kembali, ia berdecih dan kesal dengan apa yang telah diucapkannya.

"Dasar bodoh!" kata Jihoon blak-blakan, sehingga Soonyoung menoleh. Soonyoung hanya menatap Jihoon nanar dan mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Hei bodoh! Kau bilang kau kekasihku, kau juga ingn menjadi semeku. Tapi, lihat ini, kau seperti uke yang sedang merajuk pada semenya." Jihoon tertawa nista setelahnya, mencolek dagu Soonyoung yang kini sedang dalam keadaan hard down(?)

"Hei hei hei.. kau sudah mengakuiku sebagai kekasihmu, ya kan? Ah.. terimakasih tuhan. Kau yang terbaik, honey." Soonyoung tampak senang dan langsung memeluk Jihoon erat.

Jihoon terkejut diperlakukan seperti itu, tanpa sadar pipinya memerah dan suhu tubuhnya menjadi panas seketika. Tapi Jihoon tak segampang itu diperdaya, ia langsung mendorong tubuh kurus Soonyoung dan berdiri, bersiap untuk pergi.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Soonyoung kebigungan. Jihoon hanya diam sambil tetap berjalan menjauhi Soonyoung.

"Hei!" panggil Soonyoung lagi.

"Ini sudah malam bodoh, tentu saja aku akan pulang ke rumah." ucap Jihoon tanpa menoleh,

"Lebih baik kau pergi sana." lanjut Jihoon kemudian.

"Aku memang ingin pergi." kata Soonyoung sedikit berteriak, namun tak dipedulikan oleh Jihoon. Soonyoung menghela nafasnya terlebih dahulu sebelum kembali berujar,

"Aku akan pergi ke tempat yang jauh, entah kita bisa bertemu kembali atau tidak, aku tak tahu." terdengar nada sedikit serius di sela-selanya. Jihoon membeku sesaat, ia tak mengerti maksud dari kata-kata itu.

Jihoon menoleh dan menatap Soonyoung dari jauh, tempat ia menapak sekarang. Matanya mengisyaratkan bahwa ia butuh penjelasan dari apa yang di katakan manusia bodoh itu barusan.

"Aku..." Soonyoung menggantung kata-katanya saat Jihoon menyelanya tiba-tiba.

"Kau mengerikan. Kau berkata seperti itu, seakan kau ingin mati saja. Hahahaha." Jihoon terkekeh dan berlalu meninggalkan Soonyoung yang sekarang menatap sayu tubuh mungil itu.

"Kau tidak mengerti Jihoon." gumamnya, yang sudah pasti tidak akan didengar Jihoon.

"Jihoon-ah!" teriak Soonyoung di kegelapan malam. Jihoon masih bisa mendengar suara itu, tapi ia tak memperdulikannya. Tanpa sadar air matanya terjatuh. Dalam hatinya, ia sangat mencintai Soonyoung, tapi dalam pikirannya ia tak ingin mengakui itu semua.

"Mianhae..." kemudian hanya suara angin malam dan isakan kecil dari pemuda mungil yang menemani dinginnya malam.

TBC

.

.

.

Aw aw aw... FF nya selesai jugaaaa akhirnya. Huaaa.. maaf banget kalo ini FF absurd nya minta ampun. Idenya dateng begitu aja dan hilangnya sangat cepat sekali, jadi terlalu cepat untukku lupa akan kelanjutannya T.T (apa ini -_-) Maaf kkalo chapter ini terlalu membosankan. Rencananya sih bakal bikin berchapter karena jujur, ini emang belum selesai. Jadi, sangat diharapkan untuk meninggalkan jejak. Review dan saran sangat dibutuhkan demi semangat author dalam membuat cerita T.T Maaf sekali lagi kalau FF ini tidak memuaskan /bow/ Udah cukup sekian pidato saya, saya ucapkan terimakasih banyak bagi yang sudah berkunjung. Jjang! ^^


End file.
